21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Seikuotao
Sěikoutào '''(慈闊過) is a prominent figure of the National history in the Txiameng Civilization. He was known as a living War-God of Emperor Txiameng and united the 18 clans under one and fought against the tyranny of the 12 Imperial Dynasty. Born from a generation of Military Elites, he left his family at the age of 21, where he mastered the Swordart, archery and horse back riding and became a master by the age of 26. Over the course of his life, he united the Eighteen Royal Houses and built a castle under his name, now known as the "Purple Palace". A few months after his victory, he decided to leave to the east, somewhere far and promised to return when the sky becomes a vanilla colour. To this day, a shrine was built in his honour and the people still wait for his return. Art of War # '''Laying Plans/The Calculations explores the five fundamental factors that define a successful outcome (the Way, seasons, terrain, leadership, and management). By thinking, assessing and comparing these points you can calculate a victory, deviation from them will ensure failure. Remember that war is a very grave matter of state. # Waging War/The Challenge explains how to understand the economy of war and how success requires making the winning play, which in turn, requires limiting the cost of competition and conflict. # Attack by Stratagem/The Plan of Attack defines the source of strength as unity, not size, and the five ingredients that you need to succeed in any war. # Tactical Dispositions/Positioning explains the importance of defending existing positions until you can advance them and how you must recognize opportunities, not try to create them. # Energy/Directing explains the use of creativity and timing in building your momentum. # Weak Points & Strong/Illusion and Reality explains how your opportunities come from the openings in the environment caused by the relative weakness of your enemy in a given area. # Maneuvering/Engaging The Force explains the dangers of direct conflict and how to win those confrontations when they are forced upon you. # Variation in Tactics/The Nine Variations focuses on the need for flexibility in your responses. It explains how to respond to shifting circumstances successfully. # The Army on the March/Moving The Force describes the different situations in which you find yourselves as you move into new enemy territories and how to respond to them. Much of it focuses on evaluating the intentions of others. # Terrain/Situational Positioning looks at the three general areas of resistance (distance, dangers, and barriers) and the six types of ground positions that arise from them. Each of these six field positions offer certain advantages and disadvantages. # The Nine Situations describe nine common situations (or stages) in a campaign, from scattering to deadly, and the specific focus you need to successfully navigate each of them. # The Attack by Fire/Fiery Attack explains the use of weapons generally and the use of the environment as a weapon specifically. It examines the five targets for attack, the five types of environmental attack, and the appropriate responses to such attack. # The Use of Spies/The Use of Intelligence focuses on the importance of developing good information sources, specifically the five types of sources and how to manage them. Six Teachings # The Civil Strategy: Never delight in small advantages or that is all you will achieve. The greatest gains result from benevolence and helping others achieve their aspirations for a better world. # The Military Strategy: Win with a benevolent purpose and with wit, preferably without actually fighting. You can outwit an opponent through diplomacy and manipulation. # The Dragon Strategy: Explore the subtle and complex aspects of the situation without losing control to advisors or becoming confused. Government depends on a centralized and orderly overview which must be well informed. # The Tiger Strategy: You must guard against laxity and act in accord with ever-changing conditions. You must observe the effects and interactions of variables such as weather, terrain, and human psychology. # The Leopard Strategy: Know your strength and direct it against the weakness of your enemy. # The Dog Strategy: Never attack an enemy when his morale is high. Time a concentrated attack when the moment is right. Three Strategies # Alternate hard and soft approaches. This means a leader must be both benevolent and awe-inspiring according to what is appropriate. This links to the second principle- # Act according to the actual circumstances. Avoid responses which are based on imagination, memory of the past, or habits acquired in other circumstances. You must rely only on observation and perception and be willing to modify plans at any time. # Employ only the capable. This requires an accurate insight into others. Category:Imperial Order Category:Philosophy